THE HUMAN IMMUNODEFICIENCY VIRUS
The human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) has been implicated as the primary cause of the slowly degenerative immune system disease termed acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) (Barre-Sinoussi, F., et al., 1983, Science 220:868-870; Gallo, R., et al., 1984, Science 224:500-503). There are at least two distinct types of HIV: HIV-1 (Barre-Sinoussi, F., et al., 1983, Science 220:868-870; Gallo, R., et al., 1984, Science 224:500-503) and HIV-2 (Clavel, F., et al., 1986, Science 233:343-346; Guyader, M., et al., 1987, Nature 326:662-669). Further, a large amount of genetic heterogeneity exists within populations of each of these types. In humans, HIV replication occurs prominently in CD4.sup.+ T lymphocyte populations, and HIV infection leads to depletion of this cell type and eventually to immune incompetence, opportunistic infections, neurological dysfunctions, neoplastic growth, and ultimately death.
HIV is a member of the lentivirus family of retroviruses (Teich, N., et al., 1984, RNA Tumor Viruses, Weiss, R., et al., eds., CSH-Press, pp. 949-956). Retroviruses are small enveloped viruses that contain a single-stranded RNA genome, and replicate via a DNA intermediate produced by a virally-encoded reverse transcriptase, an RNA-dependent DNA polymerase (Varmus, H., 1988, Science 240:1427-1439).
The HIV viral particle comprises a viral core, composed in part of capsid proteins, together with the viral RNA genome and those enzymes required for early replicative events. Myristylated gag protein forms an outer shell around the viral core, which is, in turn, surrounded by a lipid membrane envelope derived from the infected cell membrane. The HIV envelope surface glycoproteins are synthesized as a single 160 kilodalton precursor protein which is cleaved by a cellular protease during viral budding into two glycoproteins, gp41 and gp120. gp41 is a transmembrane glycoprotein and gp120 is an extracellular glycoprotein which remains non-covalently associated with gp41, possibly in a trimeric or multimeric form (Hammarskjold, M., & Rekosh, D., 1989, Biochem. Biophys. Acta 989:269-280).
HIV is targeted to CD4.sup.+ cells because a CD4 cell surface protein (CD4) acts as the cellular receptor for the HIV-1 virus (Dalgleish, A., et al., 1984, Nature 312:763-767; Klatzmann et al., 1984, Nature 312:767-768; Maddon et al., 1986, Cell 47:333-348). Viral entry into cells is dependent upon gp120 binding the cellular CD4 receptor molecules (McDougal, J. S., et al., 1986, Science 231:382-385; Maddon, P. J., et al., 1986, Cell 47:333-348), explaining HIV's tropism for CD4.sup.+ cells, while gp41 anchors the envelope glycoprotein complex in the viral membrane. While these virus:cell interactions are necessary for infection, there is evidence that additional virus:cell interactions are also required.